


don't you know who i think i am?

by huihannie (huichuu)



Series: oneshots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Non-Idol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crying, Dirty Talk, Gratuitous Use of the Word 'Slut', Jeonghan's Praise Kink, M/M, Mentioned Sex Toys, Mentioned bondage, PWP, Top Josh, and by gratuitous i mean it's used like twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huichuu/pseuds/huihannie
Summary: Joshua doesn’t know what he did to give everyone the impression that he was some naive, doe-eyed church boy, but he’s damn well going to put an end to it.or alternatively, the one where Joshua isn’t actually the poster boy for chastity, and Jeonghan is most definitely out of his element





	don't you know who i think i am?

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Fall Out Boy song by the same name. It has nothing to do with the fic, but it made me laugh. Also, I don't know what the hell that ending was, but it just felt right. Idk. I need sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> **revised and rewritten on 09/09/18**

 

If there’s one thing Joshua absolutely can’t stand, it’s how everyone seems to be under the illusion that he’s _innocent_ and _pure_ –that he’s someone in need of protection from the big bad world that’s seemingly out to corrupt him–because it’s just not true. Joshua is twenty; he’s a fully-fledged adult in his own right, and he doesn’t need to be coddled and patronized by people who are younger than he is.

 

He knows what sex is, has had lots of it, and quite frankly, it’s downright insulting that his friends think that he needs to be _sheltered_ and _protected_ when he knows for a fact that he has more experience than most of them combined.

 

Joshua isn’t stupid. He knows that his friends purposefully censor themselves around him. They aren’t very subtle. He can’t even begin to count all the conversations that have abruptly ended or changed subjects the moment he tries to chime in. Not to mention the fact that there’s even a _second group chat_ that he isn’t supposed to know about where his friends can chat and gossip about things that are just too dirty and impure for sweet little Joshua’s virgin eyes.

 

It’s the absolute worst. After years of being an outsider, Joshua has finally found a place where he feels like he belongs with friends he loves like a second family, and yet he’s _still_ the odd one out. Nothing upsets Joshua more than knowing that he’s being purposefully excluded from things that literally _everyone_ in their friend group knows except for him. He loves his friends, really, they do, but _god_ , they’re the worst. Even his own boyfriend of nearly six months, the shameless flirt who has yet to move past third base, is handling him with kid gloves and it’s absolutely infuriating.

 

The problem is he doesn’t have a clue what to do about it. Joshua’s never been much of a confrontational person to begin with and as frustrated as he is, he’d sooner die than go up to his friends and say _hey, so you know how you guys censor yourselves around me? could you maybe not do that? it makes me feel terrible and kind of hurts my feelings that you don’t feel comfortable being open with me lol_ without being horribly embarrassed. 

 

So naturally, Joshua starts off small: he decides to top the fuck out of his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s not until weeks later when they’re making out like teenagers in Jeonghan’s bedroom that Joshua finally works up the nerve to do something.

 

“Hey Han?” Joshua says between kisses. “Can we do something different tonight?” He nips teasingly at Jeonghan’s bottom lip, inwardly preening at the way his boyfriend’s breath hitches the slightest bit. “I promise I’ll make it good for you.”

 

Jeonghan raises an eyebrow curiously, chuckling at the way Joshua squirms nervously underneath him. “Mmm, maybe. Depends on what you have in mind.” 

 

He looks amused, like he’s just humoring Joshua out of the kindness of his heart. It kind of makes Joshua want to punch him. 

 

“I think…I wanna go all the way tonight,” Joshua murmurs, demure in the way he just _knows_ Jeonghan is expecting him to be. He glances away shyly, seemingly embarrassed as he plays with the short hairs at the nape of his boyfriend’s neck. “Is that okay?”

 

Jeonghan exhales shakily, “That’s more than okay.” He reaches up to gently cup Joshua’s face. “We can do whatever you want, Shua.”

 

He speaks so sincerely that it almost makes Joshua feel bad for what he’s about to do. _Almost_ , but not quite. A slow smirk spreads across Joshua’s face, a stark contrast from his earlier behavior, and jeonghan’s brow furrows with confusion. “I was hoping you were going to say that.”

 

He kisses Jeonghan sweetly on the lips before leaning forward to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear. “I want to fuck you, Yoon Jeonghan.” Joshua’s voice turns absolutely filthy. “I wanna fuck you until you’re wet and leaking like the nasty little slut we both know you are.”

 

Jeonghan chokes on nothing and visibly flounders, gaping at Joshua like he’s grown a second head. He’s completely out of his element. He opens his mouth to maybe defend himself or question the sudden change in Joshua’s demeanor, but all he can manage is a tiny squeak instead. It’s adorable.

 

“No point in denying it, babe!” Joshua sings, grinning mischievously. “You’re not very subtle. I overheard you and Cheol talking about about it a while back.”

 

He lets out a little laugh, “Plus, you keep forgetting to clear your search history on your laptop. Sorry, Han, but the secret’s out. I know what you like, and I gotta say, you’d look absolutely delicious tied to our bed, all pretty and pliant with a vibrator up your ass.”

 

The look on Jeonghan’s face is priceless, and Joshua uses his temporary distraction to his advantage. He pushes Jeonghan onto his back and settles in between his spread legs, leaning forward to plant his hands on either side of Jeonghan’s head and effectively reversing their positions, caging his boyfriend underneath him.

 

“ _Jisoo!”_ Jeonghan splutters, looking scandalized but still very much aroused. He’s flushed all the way up to his ears, and it takes everything Joshua has in him not to coo at how cute he looks when he’s flustered. It’s quite the change, having Jeonghan wide-eyed and confused instead of him being the cocky smooth-talker he usually is. “What–I don’t understand…”

 

“Don’t understand whaat?” Joshua questions, the very picture of innocence even as he begins kissing his way down Jeonghan’s jaw. “I want to fuck you. What’s so confusing about that?”

 

“When did you get so–“ Jeonghan trails off, voice cracking as Joshua works a hand in between them to palm at his cock through his sweats. He struggles for a second, trying to find the right word. “– _filthy.”_

 

Joshua shakes his head fondly, pausing his descent to Jeonghan’s neck to kiss the tip of his nose instead. “Aw, babe, I’ve always been like this. You’ve just never asked.”

 

“ _Oh.”_ Head still reeling and feeling slightly overwhelmed, all Jeonghan can do is stare.

 

“So what’s the verdict, Jeonghan?” Joshua murmurs, gently rolling his hips against his boyfriend’s ass. “Can I fuck you tonight?”

 

Despite all his teasing, Joshua is solemn as he waits for Jeonghan’s answer. Jeonghan swallows hard before giving the smallest of nods. It’s painfully obvious that he’s nervous; Joshua can see it as clear as day in the way Joshua’s piercing gaze. It’s the last thing Joshua wants, and he tells Joshua as much before he asks again.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? We don’t have to if you don’t want to–“

 

“No, no!” Jeonghan interrupts suddenly, sounding slightly distressed at the mere idea of stopping. He flushes even dark once he realizes what he’s saying. “I–I want this. I want this a lot.”

 

A happy smile breaks out across Joshua’s face, making the corner of his eyes crinkle. “Thank you, Han! I’ll make you feel so good, I promise.”

 

Joshua kisses Jeonghan again before helping Jeonghan out of his clothes and stripping down himself, dropping everything unceremoniously onto the floor. “God, Jeonghan, you’re so fucking pretty. I love you so much.”

 

Jeonghan preens at the compliment, making a pleased sound that quickly turns into a whine as Joshua thumbs one of his nipples. Jeonghan shudders, eyes going half-mast as he goes limp under Joshua’s touch.

 

“Hmm, who would have thought you would be so sensitive here?” Joshua teases and resumes kissing his way down Jeonghan’s neck, stopping briefly at the juncture where his neck and shoulder meet to bite down hard, just hard enough to elicit a yelp. Joshua apologizes by pressing a kiss against the mark and continuing downward. He plays with Jeonghan’s nipples some more, rolling one between his fingers and laving his tongue over the other.

 

Jeonghan’s reaction is instantaneous; his entire body jerks, and he lets out the prettiest little whimper Joshua’s ever heard, hands flying down to grasp weakly at Joshua’s shoulders, his hips bucking up in a desperate attempt to get some much-needed friction against his cock. Taking pity, Joshua moves further down and finally wraps his hand around Jeonghan’s cock and strokes him. Jeonghan keens and fucks into Joshua’s hand, his eyes glassy and unfocused. It makes him look absolutely breathtaking, and not for the first time, Joshua silently bemoans the fact that they haven’t done this sooner.

 

It’s a welcomed change, being in control for once, and it’s not something Joshua plans on taking lightly. Even though they’ve never done anything like this before, Jeonghan has always been an attentive partner, putting Joshua’s needs above his own and making sure he’s happy and content. It’s the least he can do; his boyfriend always does such a good job taking care of him, and it’s well past time Joshua returned the favor.

 

By the time Joshua’s done with him, he wants Jeonghan to be an absolute _wreck_.

 

“J-Jisoo?” Jeonghan’s voice is soft and hesitant, smaller than Joshua’s ever heard it. “Can you…?”

 

His gaze trails down Joshua’s body, and he spreads his legs a little wider. It’s clear he’s embarrassed, and Joshua doesn’t push him. Instead, he nods and gives his boyfriend a small smile.

 

“Of course. Don’t worry, Jeonghan. I’ll take care of you. Condom?”

 

“Don’t want one. We’re both clean, and I feel you.”  


“Are you sure?”

 

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it, would I?”

 

“So demanding,” Joshua teases, planting a sloppy kiss on Jeonghan’s cheek, making him huff, before crawling over to the other side of the bed to grab the lube.”

 

“Hey Han!” he says suddenly, making Jeonghan jump with surprise. “Where’s your lube?”

 

Realization dawns on Jeonghan’s face, and he flushes bright red. “It’s–um–in the shower.”

 

Joshua raises a brow, “The shower, huh? Dare I ask why?”

 

Jeonghan squeaks and covers his face with his hands. Again, Joshua’s caught off-guard by just how cute his supposedly shameless flirt of a boyfriend actually is. 

 

_And they think_ I’m _the shy one._

 

“I may have…fingered myself in the shower last night?”

 

Joshua giggles and shakes his head as he rolls off the bed. “Naughty, Jeonghan. You should let me watch next time.”

 

He smirks wickedly at the choked sound Jeonghan makes as he gets off the bed, walking into the bathroom and grabbing the lube–which is half-empty and still opened, he notes. He isn’t surprised in the slightest to find Jeonghan touching himself when he comes back into the room, making soft little breathy noises that go right to Joshua’s neglected dick.

 

“Impatient,” Joshua teases, resuming his place between Jeonghan’s legs. Jeonghan pouts but obediently puts his hands back on Joshua’s shoulders when he’s asked. “Lift your hips for me?”

 

Joshua carefully circles Jeonghan’s entrance before pushing the tip of his index finger inside. He’s met with little resistance; Jeonghan’s still loose from the night before, and Joshua makes sure to tease him about it as he slips in a second digit alongside the first.

 

“Aww, Han, look at how easily you’re taking me in. It’s like you were made for me.”

 

Jeonghan snorts, his earlier shyness forgotten. “Don’t get full of yourself, brat–“ he breaks off into a loud moan, breath catching in his throat when Joshua brushes his fingertips against his prostate. “ _Fuck.”_

 

“Can you take another?”

 

He gets an exasperated sigh in return. “ _Yes,_ Joshua. You know I can.”

  
Joshua grins as he adds a third finger, letting out a soft grasp of his own when Jeonghan clenches around him and slowly begins to push back against Joshua’s fingers. He gets the hint. Jeonghan continues to work Jeonghan open, making him whine as he pumps his fingers in time with the movements of his hips. It’s not until Jeonghan’s trembling with need and making that sweet little whimpering sound from before that Joshua finally removes his fingers.

 

“Are you ready?” Joshua asks quietly as he pours some more lube on his hand and slicks up his cock. 

 

The sensation makes him hiss. He’s been so distracted by Jeonghan that this is the first time he’s touched himself properly all night. He’s hard and leaking, and it takes every shroud of self-control he possesses to not come right then and there. Joshua’s worked too damn hard to lose his cool now. That would just be embarrassing.

 

“Y-Yeah. Jisoo, please.” Jeonghan whispers. “Want you so bad. Please?”

 

He wraps his legs around Jisoo’s waist, pulling him closer, and Joshua smiles. Pressing a gentle kiss against Jeonghan’s lips, he carefully lines his cock up with his boyfriend’s entrance and slowly eases inside.

 

“ _Oh god,”_ Jeonghan whimpers, fingers scrabbling uselessly against Joshua’s shoulders. “ _Jisoo–“_

 

”Shhh, it’s okay,” Joshua murmurs, kissing him again. “Do you need me to pull out?”

 

Jeonghan shakes his head weakly. “No, no, it’s fine. Just…Just give me a second, okay? It’s been a while.”

 

“Okay. Anything for you, babe.”

 

Joshua waits patiently, sneaking a hand in between them to stroke Jeonghan’s cock while he waits for him to adjust. It’s a welcome distraction; Jeonghan shudders underneath him, falling further and further apart with each flick of Joshua’s wrist. Joshua’s jerked Jeonghan off enough to know how his boyfriend likes it, and he makes sure to keep his hand tight and quick as he works it along Jeonghan’s cock. The stimulation does wonders as Jeonghan grows accustomed to the stretch, the crease between his brows lessening as he moans softly.

 

“There you go,” Joshua coos. “Easy does it. You’re doing so well, Jeonghan.”

 

Jeonghan pants in response, still clearly a little overwhelmed by it all. Joshua doesn’t mind; he takes the time to kiss Jeonghan again, nipping his lower lip and making him gasp. He moves back to Jeonghan’s throat, scraping his teeth against the hollow of his throat and sucking a bruise on his jaw.

 

“Brat,” Jeonghan grumbles once he realizes what Joshua’s doing, swatting weakly at his shoulder. “How am I supposed to hide that?”

 

“You don’t,” Joshua beams, smiling wide. “I want everyone to know you’re mine.”  


“Unbelievable.” Jeonghan shakes his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

 

Joshua moves both of his hands to Jeonghan’s wait and rocks his hips forward in response, making Jeonghan choke on the words. “You like it when I’m ridiculous.”

 

“Yeah,” Jeonghan agrees shakily. His voice is strained and wavering, and Joshua knows he’s getting close, “a–and I’d like it even more if you’d stop talking so much and fuck me already.”

 

He clenches around Joshua’s cock hard, making his boyfriend mutter a curse, and digs his heels into the small of Joshua’s back. Never one to say no to Jeonghan, Joshua picks up his pace. he starts off with slow, shallow thrusts until Jeonghan’s swearing under his breath.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Jisoo. I’m not made out of glass, you know,” Jeonghan growls. “You can go faster.”

 

Joshua obliges, snapping his hips forward with a surprising amount of force, making Jeonghan whimper. It’s different from any other sound Jeonghan’s made so far; it’s needy and broken, and it leaves Joshua aching for more. He repeats the motion again and again until he’s pounding mercilessly into Jeonghan, just to hear that sound some more.

 

“You’re being so good for me, Jeonghan.” Joshua’s voice is dark and sultry, raspy in a way that makes Jeonghan lick his lips. “I wasn’t kidding before. You _were_ made for me.”

 

“Oh god, oh god–“ Jeonghan mutters fervently, arching into each thrust. “Yes, yes, I’m yours, Jisoo–“

 

“You’re taking me so well.” The sound of skin slapping against skin grows louder, joined by the wet squelch of each thrust. “Just like a good slut should.”

 

“ _Jisoo!”_ Jeonghan chokes out a sob, tearing up, and Joshua’s heart almost stops. He stills his hips, hands flying up to cradle Jeonghan’s face and wipe away his tears.

 

“Oh no, Han, baby. I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry,” he fusses. “Was that too much? Did I hurt you?”

 

Joshua moves to pull out, but Jeonghan hooks his ankle across his back, holding him in place.

  
Jeonghan shakes his head, sniffling. “No, no, this is good. You’re fine. This is _perfect.”_ He gives Joshua a watery smile. “I–I just love you so much. It’s just…a lot.”

 

Joshua melts. “I love you too.” He showers Jeonghan’s face with kisses, making Jeonghan giggle a little as he tries to push him away.

 

“Fuck me?” Jeonghan says after catching his breath. He spreads his legs again, giving him a bashful smile. “I’ll make it so good for you, I promise.”

 

Joshua laughs, eyes curving happily before turning playful. “Of course. Anything for my Jeonghannie.”

 

Without so much as a warning, Joshua hoists Jeonghan’s legs over his shoulders, plants his hands on either side of Jeonghan’s head and picks up right where they left off. He slams back into Jeonghan, the new position making him go even deeper than before, and Jeonghan _shrieks_ , hands dropping to his sides to clutch desperately at the bedsheets.

 

“God, Jeonghan, I wish you could see yourself right now,” Joshua whispers, too far gone to do anything but say exactly what’s on his mind. “You look so fucking pretty, stretched wide around my cock.”

 

He doesn’t miss the way Jeonghan mewls at the compliment, storing away the information away for later. “And look at how wet you are. You’re making a mess of yourself, sweetheart.”

 

Jeonghan’s gaze flickers to the small puddle of precome pooling on his stomach and whines, clamping down hard around Joshua. Joshua almost comes right then and there, but he remembers himself and wraps his hand around Jeonghan’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. It’s only seconds before Jeonghan is coming, babbling a slurred mixture of Joshua’s name and pleas as he spills into Joshua’s hand, trembling almost violently underneath his boyfriend.

 

Well-aware of how sensitive Jeonghan must be, Joshua pulls out–despite Jeonghan’s dazed protests and feeble attempts to stop him–and jerks himself off, burying his face in the crook of Jeonghan’s neck, mumbling quiet praises as he comes against the back of Jeonghan’s thighs.

 

Spent, Joshua collapses bonelessly on top of Jeonghan, panting raggedly as he tries to catch his breath. Jeonghan tolerates it, still basking the post-orgasm afterglow, but it doesn’t take long before he starts fussing.

 

“Joshua,” he whines. “Get off me. You’re heavy!” His nose crinkles, and he shoves at Joshua's shoulder. “And you’re sticky.”

 

Joshua doesn’t budge. “Don’t wanna.”

 

“ _Shua!”_ Jeonghan prods his side, making him squeak. “Moooove.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Joshua grumbles good-naturedly and gets off of Jeonghan, flopping face first onto the mattress beside him. “So bossy.”

 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes and pulls the pillow out from underneath him to throw at Joshua’s back. He misses, and the pillow drops to the ground. Joshua giggles.

 

He pouts, “You love it.”

 

Joshua rolls onto his side so he’s facing Jeonghan and pecks him cutely on the nose. “Yeah, I do.”

 

Sleepy and sated, they lay in silence. Joshua’s not really sure how long they stay there, dozing and just enjoying each other’s company, but after a while, he starts feeling sticky and gross (and if _he’s_ feeling this disgusting, he knows that his poor boyfriend must be feeling a million times worse) and he winces.

 

“Hey, we should probably get cleaned up.”

 

“Nooo,” Jeonghan moans, shaking his head. “Can’t move. Too sore.”

 

“Han, you’ll feel even worse if you sleep like this.”

 

“That’s okay.”

 

Joshua sighs and rolls his eyes. “What if I carry you?”

 

Jeonghan stirs at that, opening his eyes to squint blearily at his boyfriend. “Mmm, I guess that would be okay.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Next door, Soonyoung can only stare blankly at the wall, at a loss for words. “Bro, _what the fuck?”_

 

“Dude, I have no idea what just happened.” Seokmin sits beside him, looking equally as shaken. 

 

The walls are thin in this building, and Joshua and Jeonghan weren’t exactly trying to be quiet. There wasn’t much they didn’t hear, and Soonyoung and Seokmin sit in silence, just taking everything in.

 

“Joshua _topped–“_

 

“I know.”

 

“Jeonghan _let him–“_

 

“That did happen, yeah.”

 

“Yup.”

 

Soonyoung drops his head into his hands and screams. Seokmin lets him; he deserves it. It’s been one hell of a night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be based off this prompt:
> 
> "Imagine person A of your OTP is always being told they are too innocent to do anything sexual. Person B assures person A that they think they could do something spectacular if given the chance. Person A then hears Person B talking to someone on the phone in their room (Optional OT3) about how they too are beginning to believe that Person A is just as innocent as they come off as. Person A decides to prove to Person B right then and there that they aren’t."
> 
> but I ended up completely deviating from it because I wrote almost all of this after I got my wisdom teeth taken out yesterday, and I'm still kind of out of it. So, um, yeah. That's my excuse if this totally sucks. ~~I'm also ace and kind of sex-repulsed, so like…I don't know how sex works???? What is that???? I dunno, man. I'm trying my best.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! ❤︎


End file.
